Chlorine (Cl2) is a highly irritant and reactive gas produced in large quantities throughout the world. Exposure to Cl2 released into the atmosphere during transportation and industrial accidents, as well as acts of terrorism, has resulted in significant lung injury leading to death from respiratory failure or significant morbidty. Our recent data show that there may be benefit to treating subjects exposed to Cl2 with inhaled local anesthetics. The present studies will examine the effects of this treatment as monotherapy or in combination with a beta adrenergic agonist on measures of pain and inflammation in murine models. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: We will assess whether inhaled local anesthetics alone and as an adjunct to beta adrenoceptor agonist, will be effective in reducing pain behaviors and in reducing morbidity and mortality following Cl2 exposure in mice.